Total Drama World Tour - Remastered
by GGTotalDramaLover95
Summary: From outright embarrassing confessions, manipulations and betrayals, it's every teen's worse nightmare. December to June, a six month journey around the world with the fear of falling down 30,000 feet in everyone's mind, it'll be a trainwreck alright. But this time, one rookie will join our TD family, and no one knows that he's capable of doing..yet. This is Total Drama World Tour.
1. Chapter 1 - Confess or Stress

Blue skies, calm seas, fresh air, sounds like a great way to travel right? Well, this is not exactly how we would describe this trip. More like pouring snow, aggressive waves, and loud thunder. This is Total Drama World Tour.

It was a cold December morning, 5:00 AM to be precise. Usually, most people would still be sleeping under their warm covers. The silver platform our favorite host Chris McLean was standing on was definitely not warm. Shivering under his raincoat, with no umbrella in hand, thunder striked in every direction. And the snow did not help.

"Welcome to season three of Total Drama folks! This is Chris McLean, we're standing somewhere between a mix of a thunderstorm and a snowstorm. Please stay with us before we get swept by away by - THIS WIND-AHHH!" Chris's hat was swept away and he frantically jumped to get it, with no luck. "NEW PLAN CHEF, GET THE CONTESTANTS INTO THE PLANE THAN LET'S GET THE HECK OUT OF TORONTO!"

Chef eagerly nodded as he got on the obviously run-down plane and went to the cockpit. Chris soon followed and pushed Sierra and Blaineley out from their warm retreat. He gave the former a microphone and the latter a camera.

"HUH?! REALLY? You want ME? AHHHHHH!" Blaineley slaps her in the cheek and she stops spazzing. "Gee Blaineley, anyways, why don't you get our cast out of that old bus and I'll hold the camera." Blaineley switches roles with Sierra and randomly takes out a rolling pin out of nowhere.

She swings it towards the snow covered windows and they break immediately. Startling everyone inside, she than takes her heel and smashes it against the door, busting it open. Inside were seventeen startled kids huddling each other, and one newbie calmly sipping from a mug.

At the sight of Blaineley, Courtney rolls her eyes. "Ugh, no. Not her. I don't need any of your Manhunt nonsense on TV or whatever."

"Relax darling, I'm just here to escort you guys outside to the plane. I've got a stalker fan waiting outside to interview you and a cranky host inside waiting for your arrival so chop-chop!"

"In this weather? Yeah next time, try giving us a date that doesn't have a high change of hypothermia." Noah replied, obviously annoyed at the unexpected weather of the arrival date. Soon after, the contestants realized that a plane would be much warmer than an old bus and they stepped off, shivering.

Sierra took this as a chance to interview the contestants and started. "Welcome all Total Drama fanboys, fangirls, and perverts! Today is a very special day within our fandom. Season Three will be kicking off with a bang. Seventeen superstars (and one ignorant rookie) will be traveling to five different continents over the course of this winter. Let's meet them shall we?" Sierra offers the mic to every single contestant that walks out of the bus (save for Alejandro).

To her dismay however, many ignored her. Duncan, Courtney, Gwen, Noah and Sadie brushed her off. Eva, Heather, Katie, Leshawna, Trent, DJ and Tyler politely declined. And Ezekiel was simply stunned by the object. Bridgette, Geoff and Lindsay smiled and waved for her but that was really anything anyone did for her. Luckily, Cody hugged her (and Sierra screamed like a dolphin in the process). Everyone was pushed into the plane quickly by Blaineley and the plane immediately took off with the cargo door yet to be closed. Sierra barely made it, but Blaineley's camera was soon crushed by the landing gear.

"Whoops." Blaineley said with an innocent expression.

* * *

Blaineley was the first person to use the brand new toilet confessional. "That was so not my fault. It was Chris's for giving me such a heavy camera! That boxed thing was going to break my shoulder! I mean who gives that to a woman? Obviously I'm much more valuable than a…" Blaineley reads the bill for the camera and her smile immediately disappears. "Nine….hundred…..thousand…dollar camera…..right?!"

She then attempts to leave before realizing she has to end the introduction.

"Um, if you want um…..oh just whatever. Anyways, Sierra and I (along with Chef) will appear more often, but for this episode, it really stars the contestants themselves. Okay, opening credits!"

* * *

Chris McLean soon arrived at the cargo hold while our eighteen grumpy contestants were trying to catch some sleep. He came with a mega horn and cheerfully shouted "MORNING campers! How'd you enjoy that early morning wake-up call we sent you all?"

"Let's see, woken up at two in the morning by your goons. And YES, they had a tazer with them. Literally pushed into a hot sweaty van and forced to endure a trip around Toronto while your drunk drivers were setting up blind dates for their ex-wives on their cell phone. Taken to the airport with the remains of my luggage, and a two hour ride with these guys in that bus! How do you think we feel?" Leshawna angrily replied.

Chris chuckled softly before continuing. "Okay than…..anyways. I'm sure you'll know why you're all here. But, before we got into that. It's time to get assembled into your temporary teams until we embark on our destination. This season, height will be a big factor! We're gonna split you into genders. Girls on the left, dudes on the right. From tallest to shortest." Chris pulls up a document. "In this case, that would be Heather and DJ for tallest, and Sadie and Ezekiel for shortest.

* * *

Leshawna looked closely at the mirror in the confessional. Even going as far as to knocking on it.

"I get the sense something's behind there. Oh of course something's behind there. Anyways, I was always proud of my height. I'm not the tallest gal, but hey, there's nothing I can do to change it.

DJ took a ruler and measured himself.

"I'm way too tall for comfort. Heck, I'm 199 cm! It makes me feel so giant, I would love to be only 168 cm, but that isn't happening." He frowns and leaves sadly.

Sadie was applying blood-red lipstick on her lips than licked them.

"So what if I'm short? It doesn't matter, people shouldn't judge by height. Then again, some insoles would be gladly appreciated.

* * *

Both genders went to their places. For the girls, Heather, Lindsay and Katie completely towered over the other girls. Leshawna, Gwen and Courtney were of average height. While Bridgette, Eva, and Sadie looked like complete midgets. The three tallest girls were nothing compared to the guys however. DJ, Alejandro, and Geoff were giants. Trent was slightly shorter, and there was a big gap from him to Duncan and Tyler. Noah was surprisingly taller than a majority of the girls, and Ezekiel and Cody seemed to disappear completely.

Chris walked up and down the lane of contestants than announced the game. "While we wait for Chef to fly us to our destination, I'd thought we'd play a fun little game called Confess or Stress. The rules are simple. You and the person across from you will be confessing anything and everything you wanted to say to that person, but never could. Your goal is to contain your anger as much as possible. The first person to psychically attack the other while generate a point for the opposite sex. The gender with the most points at the end while have an advantage in the first challenge that could just save your damn life. So, be careful."

The contestants began to cast nervous glances across to their partner. While some glared such as Courtney and Duncan. Chris continued, "Now, the partners are Heather vs. DJ, Lindsay vs. Alejandro, Katie vs. Geoff, Leshawna vs. Trent, Gwen vs. Noah, Courtney vs. Duncan, Bridgette vs. Tyler, Eva vs. Cody, and Sadie vs. Ezekiel! We'll start with the vertically challenged, then move on into the giants."

Not everyone was as happy as Courtney and Duncan however. Heather/DJ, Leshawna/Trent Bridgette/Tyler and Eva/Cody exchanged awkward glances (although DJ did look slightly frightened). Katie and Geoff were glad to have a friendly conflict, while Alejandro kept winking at Lindsay her cheeks were plum red. Tyler was not pleased. Sadie was practically giving Ezekiel a stare-down to intimidate him. Possibly the most bored pairing was Gwen/Noah, with neither of them even blinking.

Sadie stopped filing her nails and walked slowly towards Ezekiel. Everyone else stepped back to give them space. Ezekiel was sweating like a rapid monkey before Sadie even opened her mouth. She talked with a slow, confident voice.

"I never liked your sexist remarks. Where did you learn your manners? Were you raised by wolves? Speak you dimwit!" Everyone was flabbergasted at the sudden change in Sadie's behavior. Zeke was pretty calm as he isn't a type of person to usually get mad. Katie looked extremely sorry for him.

Katie's guilty expression was evident as her face was too beginning to sweat.

* * *

"I don't understand how this happened to her. I tried talking to her after TDA ended and she completely shut me out, told me to find a man. After that, I never heard from her again until today. Her cellphone number changed, so did her address. It's almost as if she was never there. We're not neighbors anymore, I don't even think we're still friends! I wish I could help her, but she's changed."

Katie bursts into tears at the loss of her best friend. She than wipes them with the toilet paper.

* * *

Shortly after Katie's confessional, Sadie had attempted to slap Ezekiel therefore gaining a point for the males. The game continued to accelerate at a fairly slow pace.

Cody's lash was a little more sexual. "I kinda found you hot after you lashed out at Bridgette. And the way your veins bulged when you breathed, that was kind of sexy. You were my first love on the island that is before I realized that you might break my neck."

Eva responds in a way that I would rather not explain. Let's just say that the guys got a point that round.

While Tyler's lash was just something more….personal. "I have a confession, you, Courtney, Duncan, Geoff, and DJ were the big dogs of the Killer Bass. The ultimate clique possessing power over anyone below you. You would have all made the final five Bass if it wasn't for Harold's cheating."

Courtney rolls her eyes in dismay to that moment. While Bridgette bits her lip and begins to twirl her hair.

Tyler continued. "I was so intimated, you five eliminated Ezekiel, Eva, and Katie within such a short time. Harold, Sadie and I made a pact to stick to together, but we were outnumbered. You guys mocked me and I cried at my failure against my fear and my role on the team." He pauses for a bit, than goes as far as too saying "You guys are like the Hunger Games Career Pack! Duncan reminds me of that Cato guy. Geoff reminds me of Marvel. You remind me of Glimmer. Courtney reminds me of Clove and DJ reminds me of some big bad a** dude."

DJ frowns and speaks up "That's going a little too far."

Courtney however becomes a little more violent. "How the heck do I remind you of Clove? I don't go around throwing knives at people!"

"I beg to differ. You should see her when she finds out that her sheets have been tampered with." Sadie remarks while filing her nails.

"Shut it!" The brunette responds.

Trent adds to the conversation "Well I have something to say to this. Harold and I had a discussion at Playa De Losers while he was hiding from Courtney and told me everything. Apparently, you guys are a lot more vicious off camera than you are on camera."

"I can't agree more. Ugh, heck, one of the staff wrote on his Twitter that taking care of you guys was harder than being stuck in an elevator with a pregnant woman." Katie stated.

Duncan finally contributes. "I thought you and her are friends?"

"Not anymore we're not." Katie replies in a valley girl tone.

Before Courtney could respond, another former Bass member steps in. "I didn't even spend a single day on the Killer Bass and I could already tell that those guys are bad people." Ezekiel confesses.

"I'm sorry but is this Confess or Stress or a show called Courtney vs. her former teammates? I want to see her and Duncan rip each other apart." Lindsay stated.

Courtney had enough of the drama and finally said "Can we just move on to me and Duncan?"

Chris agreed and decided to make this round a tie. Tyler and Bridgette avoided each other's glances. Everyone settled down after that fiasco and eagerly waited for the most exciting match, Courtney vs. Duncan.

Gwen crossed her arms and smirked. DJ was hiding behind an obviously annoyed Leshawna. While Geoff and Bridgette were holding onto each other, waiting for either of their best friends to make a move.

Duncan made the first one. "Ah, you know what really annoyed me in the fall? I helped you in every sort. I had you and Eva go to court, bought you mentality pills, and helped you through that stage in your life. But I feel as if you never seemed too truly appreciate me. If you had accepted me, we would have been Total Drama's powerhouse couple in a positive light. But it seems like you were too busy telling exaggerated tall tales of me to Bridgette and getting EVERY TINY LITTLE INFORMATION ABOUT ME FROM GEOFF."

The contestants gasped and whispered to each other. Geoff and Bridgette looked very uncomfortable being dragged into this but they couldn't deny that they played a very sexual role in their friends' relationship.

Courtney was angered and shot back with "What? I can't tell my best friend how my boyfriend treats me like crap and pees outside of my window on a regular basis? And how I can't ask your best friend on how to deal with people like you? Do you want to know why I never appreciate you? Because of the amount of stuff that you do to my friends and family is sick! Selling my cat Blueberry to one of your juvenile friends for a 'fur experiment', replacing all of my sister's clothes with punk clothing and bad hairspray. And let's not forget when you asked Bridgette where Geoff kept his secret stash of condoms! I mean one, that's a total invasion of privacy and two, I would never have sex with you in the first place!"

Duncan immediately raised an eyebrow and stopped confessing to her. "Um how do you know that?"

Courtney gasped and realized that she just revealed one of her best friend's biggest secrets to the entire world.

Bridgette's face grew red as a tomato and was confronted by a series of emotions; ranging from shocked, disappointed, to plan outraged.

"You told him where I keep my condoms?" Geoff asked with pure anger. Bridgette did not what to say and ran away bursting into tears. As a result, Courtney left the cargo hold and ran off to Bridgette, dragging Geoff by his ear.

Chris was also distracted by the sudden change in atmosphere. "Um…okay. Who's next?"

* * *

Courtney and Geoff were running in multiple directions across. They had managed to go through the galley, dining room, and elimination room. But no luck of finding Bridgette. Through the dining room was a door that led to the economy cabin.

"Where is she?" Courtney asked to no particular person. Geoff had better luck and soon found a door that led to the stairway.

"Courtney, I think found something." Geoff led Courtney to the empty stairway and they climbed up. They were faced with two double doors and opened them. The sight was something very different from the rest of the plane. Instead of the stale gray that covered the plane's entire first floor, the two were greeted to a bright yellow. Freshly painted, and there was actual furniture. A large couch with a flat screen TV. And to finish it off, a drink bar with bistro seats. They were in the first class cabin.

Bridgette was sitting in one of the passenger seats, facing towards the window looking at the dark early morning sky. Her chin was resting on her hand and she didn't notice that anyone was in the room until Geoff slowly curled her blonde hair. She didn't react much until Courtney took the seat next to her and patted her shoulder.

"I'm really sorry Bridgette. My intention wasn't to embarrass you like that. I just was so caught up in the moment." Courtney deeply apologized.

Bridgette responded "Love is such a funny thing right? How do you know if you truly love someone? Sex isn't the answer really, I guess it's more of a personal preference and how both sides react. Basically speaking, you and Duncan loved each other, but with the absence of eternity and trust within each other. As a result, your relationship crumbled like a chair with two broken legs. When you connected with him in that boathouse, you had the delusion that the moment would last forever. Don't set your expectations high for love. Dedication, faith, trust, and the most difficult one to achieve….eternity. I think I just broke the trust part of our chair Geoff." She laughs after giving such a complicated statement about love just before Geoff grabs her and pulls into a bear hug.

"I guess it wasn't that a big of a deal, although I question why he would ask you as opposed to asking me directly. And why you would let him in the first place.

Bridgette's eyes open wide and forms an extremely guilty look and quickly brushes it off with a "Let's not talk about that now" to which Geoff accepts. Courtney smiles then looks towards the floor sadly.

* * *

Courtney's expression shows a mixture of happiness, and envy.

"They have such a strong bond. I wish me and my lover could be like that someday. Maybe it's my personality? I don't think I'll ever find a true lover though." She sighs than moves on to a different topic. "By the way, did Chris even mention where we're going?"

* * *

The three came back to the cargo hold with the sight of Alejandro flirting tremendously with Lindsay. Her cheeks were redder than Tyler's tracksuit although he didn't seem to notice much (likely covering from the Bass confession).

He continued to flirt with her and was not distracted by the presence of the three. "Ah your blue eyes remind me of the sky, your hair reminds me of the yellow dandelions in nature's lush carpet, and your lips, well let's just say they deserve something a little more…worthwhile." He begins to lean on her while she gladly puts her arms around his neck. At this time, the contestants were horrified at the scandal while Tyler finally took notice. He pulled them apart.

"Hey! Lindsay, this isn't date whoever you want day. Come on." Lindsay blushes and blows an air kiss to Alejandro while Tyler drags her away.

Chris than began to recap the challenge. "Well, looks like we have two wins for the guys, zero wins for the girls, two ties, one interruption, one where a partner was missing, another where both couldn't even look at each other, and a rather sexual one that resulted in nothing." He looks at Geoff, Trent, Leshawna, Lindsay, and Alejandro in dismay.

* * *

"You try looking into the eye of your best friend's ex without making it awkward. And it doesn't really help that I kinda got him eliminated in TDI." Leshawna stated.

Noah crossed his arms than sighed. "Gwen and I had one of the most awkward matches in TD history. Neither of us even blinked and Chris had to make it a tie. What can I, she just earned my respect."

* * *

"Okay, time for our final match, and possibly the most boring, Heather vs. DJ" Chris announced.

"NO! AH….HECK….NO!" DJ falls to his knees and begins to pray 'claiming that this match would be his imminent death'.

"Am I really that scary?" Heather sadly asked. Before DJ could respond however, Chef made an announcement over the intercom.

"We'll be landing in Nevada shortly, please prepare all parachutes and luggage as the plane lands. Thank you."

DJ was obviously thankful for the interruption 'thanking the lord' while Leshawna showed joy.

"Did he just say Nevada? We're going to Vegas baby!"

"Not quite Leshawna, but just so we can get you ready, here are your parachutes!" Chris opens up a dusty box containing nine parachutes and gives them to every guy except for Geoff.

"This is what you get for missing out on your match with Katie." He gives the parachute to her instead and she happily smiles.

"Aw man. Wait, why do only the guys get it? What about the gals?" Geoff groans.

"Well, remember earlier on when I said that the gender that had the most points would have a life changing advantage in the first challenge? The girls while providing decent entertainment, did not earn a single point. Proving the point that they completely lack self-control. The dudes did, therefore they (and Katie) get first access to the parachutes. If you're a girl, I would suggest fighting with a guy to get it. It's that or die, anyways, let's begin!" Chris opens the cargo door, and let's just say it wasn't the smartest move.

Files of paper and dust flew out instantly and the contestants scrambled to get parachutes. Unfortunately for them, a majority of the boys already jumped. So they were forced to jump as well. DJ and Ezekiel were the only boys left, Leshawna got DJ's parachute off while Sadie slapped Ezekiel and forced him to give to her. The four jumped and soon, they were plunging into the dark early morning sky.

"AHHHHH! I can't see!" Leshawna screamed. She felt something by her side that resembled a cord and pulled it. Her parachute opened and sighed of relief. However DJ was not so lucky, his parachute was given to Leshawna (as he felt that his life was not worth saving) and soon fell with nothing to hold on to.

Bridgette was holding onto Courtney's leg as her hair tie blew off and her straight hair was finally revealed. "Where's Geoff?" Bridgette asked her friend.

"How am I supposed to know? I can't even see my own pockets."

Gwen had fought against Duncan for his parachute and won, but Heather was her next opponent.

"I am trying to be nice to you this season, you could do the same thing. When are we going to get over this two year feud?" The former queen bee asked.

"You know how I feel about you, even if you are trying to change. I don't trust you" The Goth replied.

Heather however looked somewhat hurt by this statement. "Look, I am genuinely trying to-"she was interrupted when suddenly, someone had put a parachute on her.

Stunned by the mysterious person's hands, she clung to Gwen for safety. The Goth looked around her as she had good night eyes and pulled Heather's parachute cord. The two put aside their past and clung onto each other as they dropped further.

Trent, Cody, and Noah had no one to fear and they all pulled their cords, landing safely. Katie pulled hers as well while Sadie rolled her eyes and pulled hers. There was only one male left with a parachute, Tyler. Lindsay and Eva fought over with him but of course Lindsay won.

Sadie, Katie, Gwen, Heather, and Leshawna landed in unison, with Lindsay joining shortly after. They joined Trent, Cody, and Noah while waiting for the other half (who failed to get parachutes) to land.

"This is not Las Vegas, are you sure we're in Nevada?" Leshawna huffed and raised an eyebrow. She stared into the black darkness that surrounded. The only thing near sight were small cliffs.

A big blob appeared, within eyesight, the blob was than revealed to be Alejandro, Duncan, Geoff, Ezekiel, Eva and Tyler clinging on DJ for life. They must have thought that he was the next safest thing after realizing that all of the parachutes were taken. The seven fell…..hard on the rough surface. They groaned while some may have broken some bones. Alejandro however was not harmed and walked away calmly.

"Where are Bridgette and Courtney?" Eva asked.

Almost as if it was a command, the two girls plopped down, landing on their bottoms. Blank-faced hiding a series of painful emotions. Courtney than gave Bridgette a hair tie while Geoff helped them up. Chris joined them his own signature jetpack. "Ah, that was a peaceful journey. Anyways, time to get into the big stuff. I'm sure you're all wondering where the heck we are since there's no flashing neon lights anywhere." Chris said.

"Vegas isn't the only place in Nevada guys. You people have no cultural connections." Noah said with a sly remark.

"That's right Noah, we are currently standing in the border between Area 51 and Area 52! The first location of the season." Chris announced.

Gwen and Duncan beamed and then said in unison "This is the place where all the sci-fi stuff is!" They high-fived before going into their own experiences.

"The guys and I at juvie would always sneak out and watch this movie called Sci-Fi Horrors of this World Nine. It was such a blast." Duncan stated.

Gwen added "I love that movie. My mom would always play the soundtrack for me, it made me calmer."

"Yes guys, this place is pretty cool and all but first, we have to announce the teams. Everyone who did not get a parachute stand on my right, everyone who did, stand on my left." Chris told the contestants.

Everyone got into their positions while Chris announced. "Heather, Gwen, Leshawna, Lindsay, Trent, Cody, Noah, Katie, and Sadie you guys are on Team Amazon!"

Everyone looked around and the found the team to be mostly Gopher dominated. Heather, Gwen and Leshawna looked at each other and soon realized that this would be the third time they were on the same time, instantly rolling their eyes. Trent and Lindsay realized the same thing also but unlike the girls, they smiled.

"What's an Amazon?" Lindsay asked curiously.

Chris answered. "The Amazons were a group of all female warriors in Greek Mythology. Considering how this team is mostly dominated by females, we decided that the Amazons would be appropriate."

Cody however didn't seem very happy about this. "Well it's appropriate for 2/3's of us maybe, but a third of us aren't girls, we're dudes!"

"I said dominated not consisted." Chris corrected him. "The other half; DJ, Geoff, Bridgette, Courtney, Eva, Ezekiel, Tyler, Alejandro, and Duncan, you people are on my own personal team, Team Chris Is Really, Really, Really, Really Hot. Or for short, Team Chris!"

The contestants all groaned at the sight that their team name is named after the world's most demented host. Chris was about to continue before Ezekiel interrupted him.

"Um, Chris."

"What Zeke?"

"We're nearly out of time."

Chris looks at his watch and is stunned to find out that he is at the 21 minute mark. "Holy crap we're out of time. For more action, drama, romance, confessions and other juicy gossip, join us next time on Total Drama…World Tour!"

"Do we get a break now or what? Two hours at the airport, an hour for the bus ride, another hour in that stuffy plane, we need to EAT McLean!" Eva barked.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Warehouse of Confessions

"Last time on Total Drama World Tour, we started our 26 episode journey around the world, were greeted by a pounding snowstorm, and had fun completely dissing everyone! That's right, I made our contestants play my version of Confess or Stress, or in this case, Courtney vs. her former teammates. In the end, the most shocking revelation was the backstage drama between Courtney, Duncan, Bridgette and Geoff. Duncan asked his girlfriend's best friend to know where _her_ boyfriend kept his secret stash of…uh….barrier devices. With everyone on edge because of the confession, Chef landed us in Nevada, home to Area 51! How will our contestants survive the horror that awaits them inside the Black Ops Warehouse? Find out on this episode of Total…Drama…..WORLD TOUR!"

Chris finished his recap, and the episode starts.

* * *

Chris continues his conversation from the last episode. On his right was a portable TV monitor describing the details of the Black Ops warehouse journey.

"Today's challenge is simple, go into the Black Ops Warehouse of Area 51, and try to find an artifact that's still intact. Each team has a path, Team Amazon will take the left path, while Team Me takes the right path. To get there, you'll have avoid being captured by Elite Black Ops soldiers, get gassed on the way, or just die. This place is known for the supposed 'supernatural' that live here. So be careful. Seeing how this challenge might possibly give you trauma with its immense spook factor, I've decided to give each team one electronic map, to help them on their journey."

Chris tosses two electronic maps to Duncan and Gwen.

"Do these run on battery?" Gwen curiously asks.

Chris answered. "Yes, a four hour battery. Which means you have until dawn to complete this challenge. One more thing however, just like in season one during the Boney Island challenge, don't bring anything back with you on the plane. We don't want some lawsuit thrown at us for trespassing. Now go!"

Each team sets off on their path, and the challenge begins.

* * *

Team Chris Is Really, Really, Really, Really Hot starts running to the warehouse on their path. While running, Duncan stops Courtney.

"Hey Courtney, what were you and the lovebirds doing?" He asked curiously having no clue of their whereabouts.

She bluntly replies with "None of your business Duncan, now we have a challenge to win, come on!" The CIT sets to run again but her delinquent boyfriend stops her again.

"Okay, since when did we become so conflicted? We were fine before that Confess or Stress game."

"Like I said, all of the things you did to me outweighs what you did _for_ me."

Duncan rubs his head. "Like what?"

"Peeing outside my window because you had too." She rolls her eyes.

"Urine's good for plants! I was doing you a favor."

"A little urine works like a fertilizer, a lot kills the plants. And let's not forget the fur incident involving my cat Blueberry! Your friends said it was for research, and I get sent a pair of fur boots the next week!"

The delinquent defends the statement. "It was faux fur!"

"Whatever, I don't really have time for this Duncan." And with that, she leaves him.

* * *

Team Amazon sets off on their path. They make it outside the fence separating the warehouse.

Lindsay's face becomes very scared as she glances at the building. "Um, do we really have to go into that big scary, dark building?"

Trent helps her. "I'm sure it's perfectly safe to enter." He begins to walk towards the fence, just for a laser to blast near his feet. With that, a siren goes off and nine Elite Black Ops soldiers run out of the right entrance. The Amazons hid behind a nearby bush while re strategizing.

"Okay, maybe we can find another entrance that doesn't involve anywhere near the fence?" Trent asks.

Heather rolls her eyes and puts her hands on Gwen's shoulders. "Why don't we let someone with actual experience lead? Like say Gwen?"

The Goth looks at her with glancing eyes. "Um sure, the map says the nearest entrance besides the electric laser fence, is on the right side of the warehouse." She then squints to read the tiny text on the map. When she gets to the end, she angrily reads "Which we have to go _around_ the fence to get there." She rolls her eyes and the rest of her team sets off, showing obvious dismay at the waste of time.

* * *

Gwen crosses her arms and huffs.

"I don't feel very good being on this team to be honest. So many awkward memories that I've yet to close. Heather and I. Leshawna and I haven't even talked since my TDA elimination. And let's not forget Trent. This season is my season and I don't be dragged by love again. All of the anti-Gwen clubs insist that my only motivation on this show is boys! I'm not going to let haters bring me down, regardless of Trent or Duncan.

* * *

Team Amazon goes around the fence nearing the entrance on the right side. Outside of the door stood a podium. Noah took the piece of paper off the podium and read it aloud.

"To enter this building, you must come with eight. While originally nine, you must redefine."

Noah scratched his head. "I think it means we have to sacrifice one of our own. Well, who wants to volunteer?"

The entire team looked nervously at each other before finally someone said something. With bravery in her voice, Leshawna volunteered.

"I'll do it, you guys need someone to protect you. There's nobody else as loud as me."

Her teammates applauded and patted her on the shoulders as they walked into the building. However as soon as they walked in, eight members of the opposing team revealed themselves from the darkness.

Alejandro made a sly smile. "Well well well, if isn't the Amazons. I see you guys also made it mostly intact, too bad you already lost a member."

Cody frowned. "You guys lost one too, who did you sacrifice?"

"The big guy. What was his name? Devin? Joseph? Oh yes, DJ. He was simply too scared so he sacrificed himself. Such a shame really."

"He didn't do that, you forced him too," Ezekiel said.

Alejandro was getting annoyed. "Silence fool, don't meddle in my business." Ezekiel started stepping back and hiding behind people. Alejandro then diverted his attention to the Amazons. "Anyways, I wish you ladies, the male couple and Trent good luck."

And with that, the team walked into the darkness once again.

Katie looked somewhat confused. "What did he mean by the male couple?"

* * *

Cody and Noah scooted as far away from each other as possible. They both eyed each other awkwardly.

"I thought people were over that moment? It was a onetime thing!" Noah said with embarrassment.

Cody glared at Noah before continuing. "What do you mean onetime? It was _your_ lips that came to _my_ ear!"

Noah hid his face with his hands. "I was sleep deprived okay! Don't get the wrong idea!"

"Whatever," Cody scoffed.

* * *

Gwen took charge of the team once again. "Let's split into two groups. Four of you can follow the other team and the other four can scout here. I'll go with Heather, Trent and Lindsay. Katie, you can go with Noah, Cody and Sadie."

"I'm not going with _her_," Sadie said while pointing her plump finger at Katie.

Gwen rolled her eyes. "Fine, you can come with my team. Lindsay switch places with her."

Lindsay happily switched and watched as Gwen's group followed the other team.

* * *

Back in Team Chris's territory, Eva made a suggestion. "We'll cover more ground if we split up. Four here, and four back there with those Amazons."

Alejandro put his arm around Eva and smiled. "It's like you read my mind Eva. We'll go together with Tyler and Ezekiel."

Eva raised an eyebrow. "Okay? Let's go then."

Ezekiel looked less than pleased but eventually went. The other four looked at each other awkwardly. Courtney eventually realized she would have to talk with Duncan.

"This isn't going to work, I'll go with Bridgette and you two can go together."

Geoff frowned. "But I wanna go with Bridge!"

Courtney stuck out her tongue and smiled. "Too bad Geoff, see ya!"

The girls took off while Geoff was left with Duncan. "Just like old times right buddy?"

"You know it!"

* * *

Sadie scratched her butt while rummaging through boxes of random crap. "Magazines, comic books, space junk, Power Ranger costumes, Barbie dolls. How are we supposed to find anything in this warehouse when it's basically a junkyard?"

The Pink Power Ranger costume ended up hitting Gwen in the face. Let's just say she wasn't pleased.

"I hate pink."

Trent runs through the corridor and meets up with the girls. In his hand was a round shaped object with three dents in the middle and red handle. The three dents were finger shaped and there was buttons all over the thing.

"I found a lie detector. It's a toy, but it's an artifact. I think it still works."

Heather jumped in joy. "Well what are you waiting for? See if it works!"

Sadie rolled her eyes and elbowed Heather in the shoulder. "I think he means one of us has to try Heather. And it's not me. You're not getting anything out of me."

Heather's face then turned to a scared expression. "Gwen? You wanna try?"

Gwen shook her head. "I don't care if it's a toy or not, I'm not doing it."

"Fine," Heather groaned. She place her index, middle and ring finger in the dents and Trent strapped the handle on her.

Trent tapped his chin with his finger while thinking. "Hmm, I know. Your hair grew awfully fast in the time span between Action and this winter. If I may ask, is your ponytail real? Or is it just simply some cheap weave?"

Heather looked embarrassed at the question. Gwen and Sadie were in the back desperately hiding their laughter.

"What kind of question is that?"

"Just answer it Heather, we're wasting time."

Sweat began forming on her forehead. "Real of course, I'm 99.99% certain that my ponytail is real natural-"

Suddenly, a blue volt of energy shot up from the dents and Heather jumped back. An electric shock.

Sadie fell on the floor laughing with Gwen struggling to stand. Trent made a small smile.

"And I'm 100% sure that you were lying Ms. Hair Extension."

Heather glared at him. "My ponytail is made of real human hair. It just you know, happens to be a…hair extension. Hehe."

"Okay, we have the artifact so can we go now? This place is not where I want to be at 2 in the morning," Sadie said.

Gwen looked at her electronic map. "Let's go then, we have three hours left. Now we just have to find the rest of our teammates."

The four run off with the lie detector and set off to find the other four.

* * *

While walking, Ezekiel was extra careful to walk behind Eva and as far away from Alejandro as possible. He tapped her shoulder slightly (something he wouldn't dare do two years ago but her anger problems have significantly reduced) and she looked back at him.

"Do you ever get the feeling that Alejandro isn't trustworthy?"

"Of course he's not trustworthy, he's a newbie. You don't rely on newbies when they're veterans in the game," Eva said as if Ezekiel could have answered his own question by using common sense.

Before Ezekiel could respond, Alejandro made sure to interrupt.

"You shouldn't generalize like that Eva. Sometimes a newcomer can be your best friend, while familiar face could be your worst _nightmare_." He made extra emphasis on nightmare and a creepy evil look stirred in his eyes.

Eva and Ezekiel gulped and began to distance themselves with at least 20 feet of separation. Tyler was caught in the middle of this and looked confused.

Alejandro soon saw his confusion and came up with a brilliant plan.

* * *

"You see, I need an alliance otherwise those fools will stick together and vote me off. The core five Bass members are a definite no-no. I'll make sure they're the first five eliminated though. Ezekiel would be terrible. Yes he's naïve but he has no sense of the outside world. Eva obviously doesn't trust me. That leaves one person, Tyler. Not the sharpest tool in the shed, but he's a real good actor."

Alejandro applies a mint and smiles.

* * *

Alejandro pulls Tyler behind a nearby crate, out of hearing range from Ezekiel and Eva.

"Tyler I have a proposal to make."

Tyler raises an eyebrow. "What kind of proposal? This doesn't involve me being in an alliance or anything right?"

Alejandro looked slightly taken back. "Well…it does. You see, I feel as if you're underappreciated by everyone around you."

"What do you mean underappreciated? My family loves me, I have good friends, my grades aren't that bad, and I have an awesome girlfriend."

The newcomer shakes his head and rolls his eyes. "I'm talking about in the game Tyler. You're the least talked about contestant in the entire fandom. Your fanbase is smaller than Zeke's and according to a poll, 36% of the fans don't even know there was a Tyler in the first place."

"What? That can't be true, Ezekiel's more popular than me?"

"I'm afraid that is true, even your own girlfriend neglects you Tyler. She has no loyalty. I toyed with her on purpose in the Confess or Stress game to see how loyal she was. She failed miserably. You need someone who respects you, and I can make that happen. I can make you as popular as the Total Drama Island final four combined."

Tyler looked like he was about to give in to the offer when he considered the logic. "Hey! You're not even popular yet, you're still a newbie. How are you supposed to make me popular when you have no fanbase?"

Alejandro scoffed. "Oh please, you should look at the fandom ranking Tyler. I'm at number twelve already."

He pulls out his smartphone and shows the rankings of the TD fandoms.

* * *

Tier 1: Gigantic fanbase, loved by all.

Owen

Heather

Duncan

Gwen

Courtney

Cody

Tier 2: Large fanbase, liked by the general public.

Lindsay

Noah

Bridgette

Justin

Trent

Alejandro (Rising popularity)

Geoff

Tier 3: Decent fanbase, casual fans.

Leshawna

DJ

Harold

Izzy

Beth

Tier 4: Small fanbase, barely relevant.

Katie

Sadie

Eva

Ezekiel

Tyler

* * *

Tyler looked shocked at the results. "Last place! But how? You're already halfway above the list and you've only been here a couple hours."

"You see Tyler? I have the power to mold you into the first tier. My eyes were on you the entire time as a possible candidate for my alliance. That's why I did that trick with Lindsay. I can help you, all you have to do is pledge your loyalties to me and _only_ myself. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity Tyler. I am not like Heather, I will treat you with respect. Do you accept the offer?" Alejandro offers his hand out.

The jock started rapidly blinking as he was pressured into the decision. He looked at Al's hand and reluctantly took out his hand. Sweat droplets dropped into Alejandro's palm (which disgusted him to no end but he was good at hiding emotions) and their hands met.

"I…accept."

With the word accept, Alejandro made an evil smile. "Very good Tyler, you've made the right decision. Now, I hear you're a good actor. If we lose this challenge, I need you to use those acting abilities alright amigo?"

"Of course, I'll try my best."

The two abandoned the crate and walked back to Eva and Ezekiel who had only now caught up with them.

Alejandro put on a big grin as if nothing happened. "Where were you guys? I swear it took you a century to walk over here."

"Look buddy, we haven't gotten all day and none of us has an artifact yet so-"

Eva didn't finish her sentence because she was interrupted by Gwen's group as they were searching for their teammates. Unfortunately, they had found the opposing team instead.

Heather made a small smile at the sight of Alejandro. "¿Como estas (How are you)?"

"Yo estoy enamorado (I'm in love)" Alejandro replied with sarcasm.

Sadie began to shove the opposing team. "Out of our way brats, we have four teammates to find."

"You found an artifact? Let us see!" Ezekiel said.

At the mention, Trent kept the lie detector behind his back as they slowly walked away. Too bad Tyler caught a glimpse of it.

"Hey! It's a lie detector, someone get it!"

The two teams began to fight over it with Heather guarding Trent. Sadie took the offense and battled Eva. Gwen battle Alejandro while Ezekiel struggled with Heather.

"Get your own, it took Trent forever to find this!"

In a desperate attempt, Ezekiel spat at Heather's leg and she let go (in disgust). Unfortunately Ezekiel also let go and the device exploded as it hit ground.

* * *

Gwen put her hands on her hips and frowned.

"How does something like that just randomly explode? Is it the electric voltage?"

* * *

Trent glared at Ezekiel as his hard work was put to waste.

"Oh that's just great guys. Now we have to find another piece of space junk, our teammates and find our way out of this warehouse! We're trapped in here."

The eight looked at each other and knew Trent was right. If they didn't find an artifact within two hours, they would be trapped in the warehouse for eternity. Chris wasn't going to be sympathetic.

* * *

Courtney ran to Bridgette with an expression of excitement. Both of the girls had been greased down and looked like they came out of a strip club. Insanity ran through their veins and all they wanted to do was to find their way out of the warehouse.

"Bridgette! After three hours, I've finally found something that can free us from this prison!"

The moment Bridgette saw the key, her eyes instantly became big. She eyed it like it was a silver platter of steak (she was a vegetarian but she secretly has been eating meat the past few months).

"Use it! Find something like a box! Hurry!" Bridgette found a large box in the nearby corner and dusted it off. She set it aside on a crate. "Open it before someone steals it!"

The CIT used the key to open the crate. Instead of artifacts however, the girls were frightened to see hundreds of little black creatures. Bats, and they were hungry.

"RUN!" Both girls said simultaneously.

They both ran down the corridor and managed to fool the bats into going the opposite way. While running, they didn't realize that they had hit two of their teammates. Boyfriends to be exact.

Geoff and Duncan had looked worse than the girls (if that was possible). Their shirts were completely ripped, hands raw with blood and Geoff's hat was missing.

Bridgette grabbed onto Geoff's collar and began screaming in his ear. "HAVE YOU FOUND ANYTHING YET?!" Geoff seemed flustered and didn't answer which resulted in Bridgette slapping him. "You pathetic excuse for a boyfriend. What are good are YOU?"

She then diverted her attention to Duncan which left him scooting back. "WHAT ABOUT YOU? YOU'RE A CRIMINAL RIGHT? IF YOU OF ALL PEOPLE COULDN'T FIND ANYTHING I HAVE LOST ALL FAITH IN HUMANITY."

"Calm down woman, we're all cranky. Last thing we need is a mental breakdown. Now – why don't you just take a chill -"

Duncan while trying to finish his sentence was given a Bridgette sandwich in the gut. On the other hand, Courtney had heard moaning in the distance.

"Survivors! We won't die alone! Hurry!" She and Geoff restrained Bridgette while carrying an unconscious Duncan to the origins of the moaning.

There, in the heart of the warehouse were the remaining contestants all huddled up looking like they had gone insane. Trent had been counting to #9 with only three fingers. Gwen and Heather were biting at each other's necks while Eva was busy cutting her hair into a messed up bob cut with a pair of scissors she had found in Sadie's mini bag. Speaking of Sadie, her mini bag was completely ripped because everyone tried to look for survival items. To their dismay, they just found makeup items. Ezekiel was muttering random words to his mother. Alejandro didn't seem fazed at all on the outside, but on the inside he was going absolutely insane. Tyler comforted him only to receive curses in Spanish.

"You guys are all beaten up too? No one has found anything?" Geoff asked.

"If you consider a broken toy something, than yes. Other that, we're doing just _fine_." Trent said as he crossed his arms and began lying down. "It's hopeless at this point, we've all came to the conclusion that death was coming for us. It's only a half hour left 'til dawn. We have nothing left. Enjoy the last moments of your teenage life."

Courtney and Geoff set the other two down and soon accepted their fate as well. While everyone had their differences with each other, they were secretly happy that they wouldn't die alone. Almost everyone was lying down and looking up at the ceiling.

Just as Sadie (the only one who hadn't been lying down) was beginning to lie down as well, a though occurred in her mind. It was a though she was surprised no one else thought of. "Hey guys, we have eight teammates minus Leshawna right?"

Trent counted to nine with his fingers and said, "Yeah, we have eight."

"Then we are the other four?" Sadie asked.

Gwen and Heather both stood up in unison. The Goth looked worried. "You're right, we haven't seen them since the challenge began."

Heather twirled her ponytail. "They've probably all gotten eaten by now. I mean no offense but it was pretty dumb to form a group like that. Lindsay and Katie are hopeless. Cody and Noah are smart but they're extremely lazy. I wouldn't be surprised if they all-"

To Heather's absolute dismay, a tall girl with long blonde hair secured by a blue bandana, a walkie talkie in hand and orangey lip gloss was standing over her with a party horn in her mouth. Confetti flew out and everyone was shocked.

"SURPRISE!" Lindsay hollered. She then spoke into the walkie talkie she held. "One down, nine to go!" As if it was totally rehearsed, nine more people came down from the celling using old ropes. The other five teammates, along with the Chris/Chef/Sierra and Blaineley plopped down and saw the totally hysterical faces of their teammates.

DJ smirked. "You guys had it hard didn't you? Sorry we left you all here for dead, it was only an act."

Bridgette ran in to him with all her might and punched/slapped/kicked/hit him just 'bout everywhere. "YOU BIG JERK! Do you know what I had to suffer through? What we all had to suffer through?"

Cody pulled her aside and left DJ in the corner. "Calm down Bridge, this was just a test to see how calm you would all react under pressure. There is no artifact to find, none, zip, NADA."

"NONE? What do you mean no artifacts? We spent all morning looking for them! I even found a lie detector." Trent announced.

Chris laughed. "Oh that thing? That just a plot device to get both teams here to the same location. The toy was practically programmed to follow Heather and Alejandro's scents. You only got it Trent because Heather was with you the whole time. It brought you to Alejandro didn't it? As for the other four lovebirds, they just happened to end up in the same location. Turns out they didn't die. Speaking of which, Chef!"

Chef rolled his eyes and shuffled through his wallet. He then pulled out a Canadian fifty dollar bill and handed it to his eyes (whose eyes looked satisfied).

Sierra jerked her thumbs at the two men and smiled. "They met a bet to see which one of the four would survive. Chef voted on the girls, Chris voted on all four. Whoever lost has to cough up fifty bucks."

Chris stuck out his tongue at Chef. "That's right Cheffy! Go back to that Mellissa girl of yours or whatever!"

"Her name is MARLENE!" Chef groaned.

"Can we please get to the point? Someone please explain to me why those six didn't have to do the challenge. And why you picked _her_ out of all people?" Sadie jerked her middle finger to Katie.

Katie bit back with a hint of sass. "Well for your information, he picked the six with the most courage, bravery, honor and loyalty! We're the best out of the best!"

Leshawna proudly nodded. "Yeah…we're the loudest most intimidating contestants! We were picked for a reason.

Blaineley laughed at this. "You people are fools. Did you really think Chris picked you for that? You six are nothing but the most worthless of the bunch. Leshawna, the only thing you're good at doing is making noise. Cody, you're a pervert and Noah completely half-asses everything that involves the movement. DJ's a complete chicken, and the other two girls are only pretty faces. One of whom has the IQ of a peanut." Tyler was restrained by Alejandro from interfering at that comment.

Before everyone could start arguing at the utter lies Chris fed them, Noah barged in. "Look I don't care who did what or do I want to know how Chris really thinks of us. All I want to know is when WE ARE GETTING OUT OF HERE! I've been reading the same book the past four hours and it's driving me crazy!"

Gwen sighed of relief. "Well it's good to know we're not all insane."

Noah glared at her while Chris shoved him back. "Like said before, this challenge was to determine how you all act under pressure. The winning team is easily the…"

Everyone crawled to Chris's knees and begged for mercy, even Alejandro shined his shoes.

"THE AMAZONS!" The Amazons (or what was left of them) cheered for joy. Sadie laughed like an evil maniac and spat at Alejandro. Bridgette fainted from shock and no one even bothered to catch here. Alejandro was outraged and kicked Chef in the shins. Other than that, Team Chris was relatively calm from the lost. Mostly due to the conditions of the members.

"You see, Team Amazon did a fairly good job at maintaining their sanity while you guys went absolutely insane. Especially you Bridgette, your buddies back home must be real entertained." Chris hoped for a sarcastic reply, all he got was silence. "Is she gonna wake up or not? I don't need another lawsuit when we're barely two episodes in."

Geoff looked worried. "Is she gonna wake up soon Chef?"

Chef shrugged and Sierra took over. She knelt down and touched Bridgette's forehead. "She'll be alright Geoff." Sierra gave a warm smile and carried her over to Blaineley's arms. "All she needs is some rest and maybe a few pills, Hehe."

Courtney frowned. "Now that everyone's all gathered up nice and cozy, do you have an escape plan?"

Chris pointed at Courtney which left her confused. "That escape plan is in your pocket. Take it out."

The CIT pulled out the key that opened the box of bats and threw it at Chris. "I have no idea why I kept it. All it did was open a bunch of bats."

Chris moaned. "Courtney! This key is the way out of here. It has two functions, to open the exit door and…those box of bats. I have no idea how the bats part worked but I do know that this is our way out." The host then kicked a nearby box of crates. To everyone's surprise, behind the crates was the…exit door. Chris opened it with his key and the cold outside air made everyone insane. One by one, everyone proceeded outside.

* * *

Courtney hit herself with her hands and pulled out her hair. "I can't believe I was so dumb today! This entire episode was just a waste of time devoting to humiliating me. Well at least we're back home. Bad part is…we lost. I have my eyes on Alejandro that _snake_ gets the axe."

Alejandro laughed viciously. "Poor Courtney, she doesn't know what's coming for her. Mark my words, none of the original core five Bass will be left standing by the second aftermath. I will _eliminate_ them. I just need a little acting, from good old Tyler." He then gives an evil smile.

"Well looks like we won this time. I'm still sad at what happened to Sadie but I've gotten over it during the warehouse challenge." Katie rests her chin on her hand and sighs. "Sometimes people just grow apart. No matter how hard you try, they just move farther away. Farther and farther."

* * *

Back on the plane, the eighteen contestants were gathered around in the dining hall eating hot bowls of soup. _Canned_ soup. Most of them had blankets wrapped around them and were trying to sleep. Unfortunately, the sun was rising and now it was obvious Chris choose dawn as the deadline so that no one could catch any sleep.

"Morning my lovely passengers. I'm sure you've all enjoyed the early morning extravaganza back in Nevada. But now we must come to a conclusion. Team me will become eight within an hour's time. So to save us the time and trouble for the Amazons, I'll just review the voting process now."

Chef appeared out of nowhere with a cart, possibly props. Sierra was his lovely assistant. He begins explaining verbally, with Sierra demonstrating visually.

"Alright, here's how it works. The voting booth, is the confessional bathroom. There will always be nine passports in there until the merge. Even if that teammate gets eliminated, their passport remains.

The passengers looked at each other with fear. Having the reminder of fallen teammate was bound to haunt them.

Chef continued. "The passports are the season's system of voting. Simply stamp the passport of the person you want axed and that counts as a vote. Only vote though. If they're multiple stamps, then we'll go alphabetically. Easy and simple right?"

Everyone nodded, but Noah's curiosity got to him. "What's the symbol of safety this season? Do not tell me its food again. And don't even try to disguise it like you did with the Gilded Chris Award."

Chef smirked. "Don't worry, it's not food. It's a health hazard and it violates the rules of flight. You'll get a chance to see it when you're team loses."

Noah rolled his eyes. "Perfect, just what I need."

Sierra squealed in delight at the passport photos. "You guys look so good in these? Like seriously my passport photo looks like crap."

DJ frowned. "Wait a minute, when were those photos taken?"

Leshawna backed him up. "Yeah, I'd like to know how those photos got into your dirty hands."

Soon everyone agreed and Chris started sweating. "Um…yeah I've got a rom-com to watch and it's about to air. Come on Cheffy!" Chef and Sierra followed him, the cart in hand. Blaineley came down from the stairs as her three companions went the opposite way.

"Ahh, that tidal shower worked wonders for my back acne." She then began scratching her back. It wasn't until she realized that she had 36 eyeballs glued on her in disgust. "You saw nothing! Anyways, you are the ones in desperate need of shower. You all stink of warehouse. Hit the showers and Amazons, you can enjoy the tidal shower in first class. Team Mr. Narcissist, meet me in the elimination room in an hour. Make sure to know who you're voting for."

"How do we know where the elimination room is?" Eva asked.

"It's the room in the back with the big tiki and umbrellas. You can't miss it. And Amazons, there's a big breakfast waiting for you guys." She then retreated back up the stairs into the first class section.

Lindsay bounced around in joy. "I so wanna try that tidal shower. Who's with me?" The rest of her team roared and they happily ran for the staircase. Two elegant double doors locked in place as the last Amazon entered.

Geoff groaned. "Aww, I wanna go back up there. It's so nice!"

Duncan raised an eyebrow. "You've been up there?"

Geoff was caught back until he realized his mistake. "No! I just really wanna know what's up there…"

"You said _back_ up my friend. Meaning you've been up there before." Alejandro corrected him.

When Geoff was starting to panic, Courtney covered for him. "He has a weird sentence structure don't mind him. Let's all hit the showers shall we? We have to vote someone off."

"Fine…we'll 'hit' the showers."

The two genders walked into their respective bathrooms and changed. Geoff pulled Courtney aside and whispered in her ear "Thank you." She playfully stuck out her tongue at him then helped Eva carry a still unconscious Bridgette into the girl's bathroom.

* * *

Alejandro was tapping his chin as if he was thinking of something.

"Those four are definitely up to something, I can feel it. DJ's out of the question…for now. Hm, I know exactly how to break them apart."

* * *

As Tyler came out of the bathroom drenched in dirty sea water, Alejandro pulled aside into an empty corridor. He had to hold up his nose though as the smell was too great.

"You smell like sea donkey, if those exists. That water is NOT clean."

Tyler rolled his eyes. "Tell me about it. Now what did you want to see my about?"

Alejandro smiled. "Like I said earlier, you're a great actor. I need you make a scene in front of some teammates. Earn their sympathy and more importantly, their votes. Three should do it, then we'll have a 5-4 vote." He then pulls out a small piece of paper with the eliminated candidate on it. Tyler's eyes became huge.

"You want me to convince them to vote off-"Al used his hands to stop Tyler's mouth.

"Shut up, we don't want them to know anything. Look, there's DJ, Eva and Ezekiel standing right there. Earn their sympathy!" He points to the three who just had exited the bathroom.

"But DJ's a part of the main five." Tyler asked.

"He's worthless at this point. DJ was always the least threatening member of the clique, no need to worry about him. Just go, the other two are easy."

Tyler reluctantly did. He walked up to the three, and began acting.

* * *

Chris was standing at the podium in the elimination room smiling like he had won the lottery. The members of Team Chris (I have got to change that name) were sitting in the bleachers waiting for their fate.

"Well, looks like the time has come. In the next five minutes, the nine of you will become eight. And that ninth person will have to take the Drop of Shame." Chris said.

Sierra opened one of the exit doors and immediately the wind began sucking everyone out. It was a force to be reckoned with. She was adjusting her ponytail like nothing was wrong in the world.

Chef cleared his throat. "You'll have to plunge down about 3,000 feet and hopefully land somewhere soft. We'll give you a backpack with basic survival gear that should last at most three days. There's also a map that should lead you to the nearest airport and money for taxis. You'll find Aftermath officials waiting for you there, they'll escort you back into the new Aftermath studio in Hawaii. Good luck voting."

* * *

Courtney gladly stamped on Alejandro's passport.

"I don't trust him, besides I've known these people for two years now. I've known the guy for barely a day."

Ezekiel looked frightened. He kept looking at the door to see if anyone was looking at him.

"I feel guilty, I know Tyler said I should vote for (insert name here), but I just don't trust Alejandro. Sorry Tyler." He then stamped Alejandro's passport.

Bridgette was still unconscious from the warehouse challenge but she regained some of it back. She acted like she came home drunk and started mumbling weird things.

"Ah…kalafa, surfies, Geoff, hot surfer dudes, mommy, Duncy-oh look, dolphins." Drool formed out of her mouth and she then collapsed on the floor and her stamp hit a random passport.

* * *

Chris tapped his fingers on the podium as he read the votes. "Tsk tsk, well there's definitely a lot of hate going on around. Maybe even a couple of alliances." He eyes Alejandro who avoids his glance. "Well anyways, the symbol of safety this season is well…a bag of barf-filled peanuts!"

A cart pulled by Blaineley enters the room. Eight bags of wet, green peanuts that looked like they were left out in the sun too long were organized in two rows of four. Blaineley held a bag to demonstrate although she didn't look very pleased.

"These peanuts have obviously failed basic airline standards so that's how they ended up here. We bought Owen 100 hot dogs to eat. He could only eat 99 so the last one ended up in Izzy's stomach. Anyways, their barf is in these bags! But they're still edible if you chew them the right way."

Ezekiel looked horrified. "I'm allergic to peanuts. You know that right?"

Blaineley shrugged. "Of course we do, but unless they're life threatening we don't care." She was handed the votes from Chris and began announcing the fates of the passengers. "DJ, Eva, Courtney, Ezekiel, Tyler and Bridgette." Six barf bags flew to their arms and Ezekiel immediately dropped his bag like it was a contagious disease (which in a way it was).

The remaining three had various facial expressions. Geoff looked surprised by this as he thought he was well-liked. Bridgette was too knocked out to even notice her boyfriend's fate. Alejandro crossed his legs with a confident expression while Duncan didn't even looked fazed. He'd been at the bottom probably the most along with Heather and had escaped all of them. The guy had two seasons under his belt, there was no way he was going home. Or so he thought.

In less than one blink, the fates had decided themselves. Two barf bags flew to Geoff and Alejandro's arms and Duncan could see Blaineley's eyes locked on him. Eighteen eye balls (twenty if it wasn't for Bridgette) were staring at him.

"I'm…out? But how?"

"Five votes Duncan, over half of your teammates wanted you out." Chris said.

"But I hadn't even ticked off half of my team. How did _five_ people vote against me?"

Before Chris could answer, Courtney put her hands on Duncan's shoulders and started her own confession. "Duncan before I begin I did not vote for you, even if I did that wouldn't change the way I feel about you." She took a large breath before continuing. "I love you Duncan, but not in the way that you can understand. When I was in the first class cabin with Geoff and Bridgette I realized something."

Gasps appeared in the whole room and Geoff went pink. "Courtney! How could you?"

"I'm sorry Geoff, but please don't interrupt me." She reverted her attention back to Duncan. "This was hard for me but I have made a decision. Ever since you kissed me back in that boathouse, my personality has done a complete 360."

Gwen (who appeared out of nowhere) rolled her eyes. "You've got that right."

Attention then turned to the Amazons who were standing by the door of the elimination room listening to the entire thing.

"Don't mind us." Leshawna said. "Just continue."

Courtney was starting to get slightly annoyed at the countless interruptions but continued to a frozen Duncan. "I feel like I haven't been myself ever since then. Yes that night was arguably the best night of my seventeen years of existence, but I still regret it to this day. Our relationship can't work Duncan. It will never work." Tears came down her eyes and it was becoming harder for her to continue. "As much as I hated you, you were still my boyfriend and I cared for you. But it's painfully obvious that there is no trust or commitment in this relationship. And without that there _is_ no relationship. I want to make a clean slate. We can still be friends, but our relationship has made us both insane. It's not good for either of us if we want to live to 40."

Duncan starting to slightly tear up as well. "What _are_ you saying?"

Courtney wiped away her tears and her eyes were red from crying. "I'm saying that I'm breaking up with you Duncan. As of today, were are no longer a couple. I'm sorry but it's for the best of us."

The entire room was stone silent. No one was saying anything but their jaws dropped. Even Chris looked surprised.

Duncan's initial shock was turned into a slight anger. "You loved me? _You_…loved _me_? What have you ever done that shows that Courtney? All you do is pick fights with me! Heck we were fighting just hours ago!"

Courtney tensed up. "I may have done all those things, but there's no denying that I actually cared about you. We were not meant for each other Duncan. We…were just a pastime. Nothing but a silly teenage memory for a first relationship. I won't be mad if you find another woman. I'll be happy for you. Someday you'll find a girl with more in common. A girl you genuinely love and care for. And someday I'll find a guy like that too. We can both be happy without being together. Good-bye Duncan."

The delinquent's eyes widened but then he relaxed his expression. "Alright, cool. We're no longer together." He then glanced over at an unconscious Bridgette, still not awake yet. "Look, while we're confessing things I have something to say as well."

He was about to say something when Bridgette immediately sprang up and awoke. She creeped out everyone though as her sudden awake was very alarming. "What's happening? Where am I?"

Duncan rolled his eyes. "You know what nevermind, I'll have you find out on your own. You eventually will." He walked over to the exit door before Gwen caught up to him and gave him a hug.

"Are you really leaving without saying goodbye doorknob?"

Her friend smiled and was happy to see that Courtney smiling as well. "Almost forgot dragon-breath. Smell you later. Oh, and try not to develop a fanbase of antis this season, okay?"

Gwen chuckled and her face grew red. "Of course not silly." She gave him a fist bump and then fished out a piece of paper from her back pocket as if she was saving it. "Here, take my number. When you get to the Aftermath studio, call me and maybe we can video chat."

Courtney rolled her eyes while Heather and Leshawna made googly eyes.

"As friends?" Duncan asked.

"Yes." Gwen came closer and then whispered into his ear, "Unless you want to be more than friends. Courtney's off your shoulders you know. Just give me a call when you get there okay?"

Duncan nodded. "I'll take that into consideration." He then took the backpack and parachute from Sierra and jumped off the plane. His screaming caused both Gwen and Courtney to laugh in unison, which either of them didn't look too happy about.

Chris rubbed his hands as Sierra closed the door. "Well that wraps up today's episode. See-"

He was interrupted by Courtney with a tap on the shoulder. "What do you want woman? You've caused enough tears with your confession." He pointed to a crying Lindsay and Katie on the floor hugging each other.

"I have a favor to ask. I want to switch teams."

Leshawna immediately locked her eyes onto hers. "Oh no! You are not going on my team you little miss PDA. I've had enough of your trauma last season stuck in that trailer!"

Courtney looked at Leshawna with sad eyes. "But I've gotten better! I promise you. And I'm not switching simply because you guys won if that's what you were thinking. I need a fresh start. No offense to my teammates but I don't exactly have the best relationship with them." She looked over at Ezekiel, Eva, Tyler, DJ and Alejandro.

Chris rubbed his chin. "Huh, that's actually not a bad reason Courtney. I'll let you switch, if someone from the other team volunteers to take your place that is."

Sadie's hand shot up. "I volunteer! I will take her place."

Courtney looked stunned. "No offense but why you? It's kind of random."

"I just want a team with more worthy allies. The team I'm on right now has too many girls and the guys are a bunch of sissies."

Her team looked offended but Chris looked happy. He pushed Courtney over to the Amazons and dragged Sadie over to his team. "Well that's it then! See us next time on Total…Drama…World Tour!"

Leshawna smirked and elbowed Courtney. "Welcome to the Amazons Courtney. I'm sure you'll be welcomed with honor and grace."

Courtney looked up at her teammates and found that she had more enemies on this team than her old team (if that was possible). Gwen, Heather, Leshawna, Lindsay, Cody, Katie and Noah were glaring into her soul. The only one who even seemed remotely welcoming was Trent.

"Welcome to the team Courtney." He put his arm around her and for some reason she didn't have the urge to pull it off. Almost as if she _enjoyed_ it. "Well…um thanks Trent." The team walks off to the first class quarters with a ticked off Gwen following behind them.

* * *

She glares at the camera with her cold eyes, nothing like the cheerful Gwen saying goodbye to Duncan.

"You better watch out Courtney, you're days are outnumbered. Make one false move and you're a goner. The whole team is your enemy, if you want to stay then you better be careful. You better run Courtney." She walks up closer to the camera. "You better _run_."

* * *

Team Chris Is Reallyx4 Hot Votes

Duncan (5): Alejandro, Bridgette, DJ, Eva, Tyler

Alejandro (3): Courtney, Duncan, Ezekiel, Geoff

Geoff: No one voted for him but I put him in the bottom to add tension because Al vs Duncan would be obvious.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this episode. It's longer than the first one. Sorry for the six month delay. I'll try to release a new episode every 2-3 weeks. Episode 3 will focus on the real interactions and relationships of the season. This episode just gave you a sneak peek at them.**


End file.
